


House of the Living by astolat [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of House of the Living by astolatMegan had been calling them zombies from the get-go; after the third one, while Adam was busy puking his guts all over the sidewalk, she went around to all of them and hissed, "Listen, they're zombies, do you get it?"





	House of the Living by astolat [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [House of the Living](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330061) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Originally posted to LJ in 2010

**Title** : House of the Living

 **Author** : Astolat

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : AI8 RPF

 **Pairing** : Adam/Kris

 **Rating** : R

 **Warnings** : In case the zombies do not clue you in, this is purely fictional; any depictions of real people are spun off their public personas and are not in any way intended to represent their actual behavior in the event of a zombie apocalypse. And if you happen to be/know one of the real people depicted, go away. Or don't, but don't complain to me if said depiction gets eaten by zombies or has adulterous gay sex.

 **Summary** : Megan had been calling them zombies from the get-go; after the third one, while Adam was busy puking his guts all over the sidewalk, she went around to all of them and hissed, "Listen, they're zombies, do you get it?"

 **Text** : [here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/330061)

 **Length** 01:37:52

Download Link: [audiobook here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/House%20Of%20the%20Living.m4b)


End file.
